Springtime Fair
by onmyside
Summary: Set in April 1920 - The fair is at the village and Mr Carson plans to invite someone who's very dear to him to this special event.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So today was the first day of spring and I was riding my bike for the first time in four months. The air smelled so wonderful and the birds were singing. And then the plot bunny went crazy in my mind and I came up with this first chapter of a NON-Angst Story! YAY!_

**the characters aren't mine. They are a creation of Mr. Fellowes, and are brought to you by ITV and Carnival. But the story you're reading is mine... :)**

* * *

><p>Spring came early this year. The first fresh green leaves sprouted all around the trees, daffodils, spring snowflakes and crocuses dotted the lush green grass that surrounded the main house and the smell of all these heralds of spring was intoxicating. Elsie took one last deep breath before she closed the backdoor again to return to her work in her rather dark sitting room, replacing the fresh air with the smell of a freshly cooked lamb stew and all the other odours the house poured out. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and quickly shut the door to her little sanctuary to keep the smells out as good as possible. It was too bad that, whoever installed the small window that let a bit of the sunlight into her room, had forgotten to include a hinge and a window catch. She could not open it at all. Sighing she sat down at her desk and took up her pen to finish the rota for next week.<p>

After half an hour her head started to throb again. Short, painful twinges forced her to close her eyes and press her hands to her temples where the pain was the worst. This would not do! She could not stay inside any longer today. Some fresh air and the already warm spring sun would sure help her recover. Elsie took her green hat from the shelf next to the door and was about to put it on when she had a closer look at the face that looked back at her through the mirror.

The last three months had been rather stressful. Bates' trial, his acquittal, the preparation of the cottage for the young couple, Anna leaving the main house to live with her husband, Matthew Crawley's proposal to Lady Mary and Lady Sybil's visit from Dublin. She could not deny that there were new lines upon her face, around her mouth and eyes. Some caused by all the sorrow she had suffered from during the weeks where they did not know whether Mr. Bates would live or die, others caused by the joy and laughter she had shared with the people that were so dear to her and had helped her to give her life new value. She tucked one loose strand of hair back into place and noticed with a frown that there were too many grey hairs now to ignore them any longer. Whatever she tried, she could not hide them anymore. He had told her it did not matter at all, that she was still very beautiful and desirable. Still, grey hair made her feel old.

Maybe the hat would help. She arranged it, pinned it to the chignon her hair was always done up to and then took the matching coat from its hook. There was no time to fuss over her appearance now because the pain behind her left temple was still there and constantly getting worse.

ooooo

It was such a relief to be outside again, walking the grounds, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. This time she would only return to the house when her headache was completely gone. She knew she took a liberty here, leaving Downton Abbey without notice during the day, but the family was away for the next three days and she had delegated all the important chores. Anna would take care of the other housemaids while she was away, besides she would not be outside for a long time. Her sense of duty would not allow it.

She walked past the stables towards the lake. A walk she always enjoyed since her first days at Downton Abbey. The lake brought back so many memories that she was unable to suppress a smile and even more so unable to stop smiling at all on her way back. They exchanged their first kiss here although it took almost twenty years until she received a second kiss and a third. And now she had lost count anyway. Remembering all those moments was a better cure for her headache than any aspirin or fresh air could ever provide.

ooooo

"Ethel have you seen Mrs. Hughes?" Charles had knocked at the closed door of her sitting room a minute earlier, opened it when he did not receive an answer and found her room deserted.

"No Mr. Carson. I haven't seen her since luncheon." The housemaid shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she went for a walk?"

That was rather unlike Elsie, he thought, going for a walk during the day without telling anyone. It did not matter that the family was not present for the next few days and that her workload was not as pressing at is usually was, Elsie Hughes did not simply take half an hour off. He probably would not even have noticed that she was gone_,_ as sad as it was to acknowledge this, because he had two new footmen to train while Lord and Lady Grantham were away and had been immensely busy today. He had even left his luncheon untouched in order to get all the work done so that he could have a few hours off in the evening. Hours he wanted to spend with her, in private.

The fair was in the village again and he had not been to such an event for too many years. She had sometimes joined the housemaids and footmen on their evenings at the fairground but more often she had stayed at the house together with him until every one of them returned late at night. Tonight he wanted to change this routine once and invite her to the fair whereas all the other staff members would stay at Downton Abbey and have their night off tomorrow. His plan had so far worked out perfectly until he had found her sitting room empty.

"If she did so she would have told someone, Ethel." He grumbled. The only answer he received from the redhead was another shrugging of her shoulders before she turned around to take up her work again.

"Are you looking for something Mr. Carson?" Anna was suddenly standing next to him. He must have been lost in thought for a while because he had not seen her approach nor heard her. Though chances were that Anna might know where Elsie was at the moment.

"In fact I was wondering where Mrs. Hughes is. Have you seen her or has she told you where she has gone?" The moment Anna started to shake her head and then opened her mouth ready to answer him caused him to heave a sigh and turn around ready to go upstairs again to supervise the two new footmen again instead of further pursuing his plan.

"Wait." He had not expected her to say that and now followed her gaze that was fixed on the backdoor. "I believe this will solve your problem Mr. Carson?" she curtseyed and went into the linen cabinet wearing a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Reviews are always welcome! They help me a lot and may also change the story ;)

_A/N I could not resist and made a reference to "Moments" :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N thank you for your wonderful reviews so far! :) and as promised, this story will proceed very very slowly._

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter Mr. Carson?" he was standing there in the middle of the corridor staring at her. She had just come back from her walk and paused on the second step that led into the servant's hall, waiting eagerly for whatever he wanted to say or do before she had entered through the back door. But he did neither move nor say anything so Elsie took the second step and walked in his direction.<p>

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes. Do you have a minute?" She noticed that his voice sounded somehow different, deeper, if this was even possible, a bit demanding. She should have told him that she went for a walk or at least informed some of her housemaids. In the last few days his workload had been immense and often their quiet evenings together ended unusually early because he could no longer keep his eyes open. His mood was not the best at the moment due to lack of sleep and the new footmen who proved to be very inexperienced in their jobs.

Elsie stopped in front of the door to her sitting room. "Of course. Shall we go to my sitting room?" Whatever he was about to tell her should better be discussed in private and not in front of the other staff members. She could feel her headache returning, the throbbing starting behind her left temple again. With a deep sigh she opened the door cursing the spontaneous decision to go for a walk on her own without leaving a note. How odd that he was the cure but also the reason for the pain inside her head today.

He closed the door behind him while Elsie removed the hatpin and put her hat back on the shelf. When she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders and his fingers reaching for the collar of her coat to take it off, she was a bit surprised. An angry and overworked Charles Carson would not care about her coat at all but rather start with what he had to say right away. And now his fingers lingered at her neck for a very long time already as if he could not decide how to proceed.

"I would like to take off my coat if you do not mind." Although the way his fingers touched her skin right now was more than welcomed.

"Of course, I believe I got a bit distracted." He helped her out of the garment and hung it onto the hook next to the door.

"Thank you. Now what is it you want to discuss with me," she started while turning around to face him at the same time. She still tried to ignore the pain and focused on his eyes.

ooooo

She had made him forget how exhausted he actually was the moment she had appeared on top of the three steps at the backdoor. And he knew now that his plan was not only perfect, but would do both of them good, allow them to spend time together alone even if they were surrounded by a lot of other people.

How Elsie Hughes was able to distract him the way she just did, after all those years, was amazing. The way she had stood on the stairs, looking at him, walking towards him with that light swing of her hips was mesmerizing. The eyes that now locked his gaze waited in anticipation for him to start, and to tell her why he had been waiting for her. "Elsie, the housemaids and footmen will have dinner without us tonight." Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to say something but he had expected a reaction like that and was prepared. His index finger touched her lips to interrupt her and he replaced it a second later with a short but sweet kiss.

"I don't understand. I thought you would tell me off for leaving the house without telling anyone about my whereabouts. Although you of all people should know better than to question my actions." A smile appeared on her lips, the stern look on her face was gone in an instant.

"Never would I tell you off, Elsie. I am not entitled to do so. But what I am allowed to do is to invite you to the fair tonight."

ooooo

The headache was gone immediately after she had heard his words and felt his lips on hers. How could she ever suspect him to be angry with her because she went out for a walk?

"So you decided that we should take the evening off then?" She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Weren't there two new footmen that needed a lot of your attention?"

"They already made me miss my luncheon because I wanted to have everything settled for tonight. The two boys will be very busy later and won't have time to even think about the fair." He chuckled.

"What about the housemaids? We cannot leave the house entirely alone to just them and the footmen?"

"I will tell Anna later that she will have to take care of the girls tonight." He closed the gap between them and caressed her cheek with his free hand. "Everything will be fine, Elsie." The promise was sealed with another short kiss before he left her sitting room to continue with his work.

Elsie had a look at the clock on her mantelpiece to estimate how much time she had left to prepare for what others might call a "rendezvous". If they were to leave before dinner she still had two more hours. She felt like a young girl right now, desired, loved, and strangely nervous. Although it was Charles Carson that had asked her out for a night at the fair and not some stranger she barely knew. They had worked together side by side for almost twenty years now, she could read his face like a book, he knew her so well that she sometimes thought he could read her mind. Still, their relationship had only started two month ago and there were new things she had to learn about him. The touch of his hands on her face, her arms and hands for example or the touch of his lips on hers. They had not gone farther than that until now. Both had agreed to enjoy the courtship as long as possible before deepening their relationship, before taking the final step.

Elsie had a second look in the mirror, touching the heavy chignon at the back of her head. Maybe it was time to take another new step.

ooooo

The evening came faster than expected but the air was still unusually warm for a spring day. He stood at the front door looking over the vast grounds, enjoying the soft breeze that carried the smell of spring flowers. His two new footmen had gone off to prepare the large dining room table for an elaborate dinner, as a practice for next week. This would keep them occupied for the rest of the evening and he would check their progress when he returned from the fair later. A moment of rest, peace and quietness was what he needed now before he would go upstairs to his room to change for the evening. Some time to think about the past months that had actually changed his life although he had never expected it to take a turn anymore, not like this. He had allowed himself to dream about all of this, for years and never considered that his dream would one day come true.

He closed his eyes to conjure her face in his mind's eye. How they would walk to the fairground later, hand in hand, or at least arm in arm until they reached the village. He would make sure that their walk would take longer than usual just to have some time with her alone on this beautiful day, evening and night.

"Mr. Carson?" it was one of his new footmen, Jimmy that stood in the doorframe behind him. "I and Alfred have finished laying the table. Would you like to take a look?"

Surprised he turned around. "You are already done?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson." Jimmy answered. Charles heaved a sigh and followed the footman inside.

ooooo

Dinner was due in half an hour and Elise was still standing in front of the mirror in her room upstairs, undecided whether to wear the blue hat or the black one. Or no hat at all. She checked her hair again for the umpteenth time, tugging some strands behind pins, giving it a finishing touch. Her hands were shaking a bit from the nervousness that grew more intense with every minute that passed. She reached out for the simple silver brooch and pinned it to her blouse above her breast, carefully touching it with the tips of her fingers. It had been a gift from her mother before she died and Elsie only wore it on special occasions.

A final glance into the mirror made her decide to pick the blue hat and the matching coat. It was smaller than her black one and would still show enough of her hair. She was ready now.

* * *

><p><em>AN Ideas, criticism, everything is always welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I'm so sorry for the delay! But I had a hard time at work and spend the weekend with friends (yay, social life!). MANY THANKS! for all the lovely reviews!_

_So another rather short chapter because I wanted to update this fanfic. It's not entirely the way I wanted it to be but... anyway ;) Have fun reading and let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>"Alfred, Jimmy, I'd like you to take care of the silver while I'm away for the evening. You were supposed to learn about all of this tomorrow but you can as well start with it now." He led the boys down the stairs to his pantry while simultaneously having a look at this pocket watch. He had only thirty more minutes, hardly enough time to get ready and to make his plan work out the way he had intended it to. The new footmen had simply been too fast, too efficient. Something they had lacked all morning and afternoon. Why they started to finally work the way Charles wanted them to, was a mystery to him. On any other day he would have welcomed it with open arms but no today. Not this evening!<p>

"Take the key, Alfred." He pointed at the large brass key that was hanging on its hook next to the door. "And open the silver cabinet please." The boy did what he was asked to and Charles stepped in front of the black double doors that the young footman had opened. "Now, you have laid the table without using any of the silver because I wanted to teach you the basics first. Who of you can tell me which parts we would need for the dinner?"

Jimmy was the first to answer and Charles was pleased to hear that the boy had actually paid attention earlier. He continued his questioning until the grandfather clock in the corner of his pantry chimed the full hour. He was supposed to be ready by now, on his way to her sitting room to escort her to the fair, or, to be on the safe side, to wait for her at the main gate. But he did not even get out of his formal livery and changed into something decent for their evening out. He gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

"Pardon, Mr. Carson?" Arthur asked. He had turned his back towards the boys and had not expected them to hear what he had just said. Straightening his back and putting on a stern face he turned around. One look was enough to make Arthur regret his question.

"You will take care of the polishing tonight until every piece is perfect." The footmen nodded. "I will be out tonight and when I return I will make sure that you have done your job properly." He hoped that it would work out this time.

ooooo

Elsie hurried down the stairs. She was already late and just entered the downstairs quarters when Mrs. Patmore called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready. A bit out of breath she made her way straight to her sitting room to wait for him. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard the voice behind her.

"Mrs. Hughes? Won't you have dinner with us tonight?" Elsie closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She had wanted to leave the house unnoticed a few minutes before or after Charles to be able to meet him at the front gate later. They did not want to cause any suspicion so they had planned to escape from the house separately when everyone was at dinner. Apparently not all the staff members wanted to act accordingly.

Slowly she turned around and faced the girl. "No I won't, Ethel. As you can see I was about to take the evening off."

"Oh, will you go to the fair?" The housemaid had always been too nosy for Elsie's liking; still she had given the girl a second and even a third chance. Regretting her decision would not help now.

"Ethel, I'm sure Mrs. Patmore is already waiting for you to join dinner." One stern look was enough to make Ethel turn around and head in the direction of the servant's hall where she was supposed to be now. The situation should better not go out of hand, his plan had better work out. Elsie was so looking forward to this evening that any fibre of her body was tensed up. The hand she put on the doorknob for a second time now, trembled slightly and she had to concentrate on her movements when she entered her sitting room. Never before had she experienced nervousness like this.

ooooo

Unpunctuality was something he hated, most of all when he did not make it on time. But he had to change, had to get out of his livery and it had taken longer than expected. When he reached the foot of the stairs he had to force himself not to run but to walk as dignified as he always did along the corridor towards her sitting room. As expected, everyone was busy with their dinner, only a few of the hall boys still scurried along but did not take notice of him.

He waited outside her room for what felt like an eternity until he lifted his hand to knock on the wooden door. Carefully he opened it, unsure what he would encounter inside. Probably an annoyed Elsie Hughes that would ask him why he was late and why he had kept her waiting. The sight that greeted him was a different one. She sat on her settee, her back straightened, her hands folded in her lap, gaze fixed on the fireplace in front of her. "Elsie, I'm sorry for being late." He took one hesitant step inside her sitting room. She did not stir or move her head to look at him. One more step. "Are you all right?"

She awoke from her daydream and slowly turned her head to look at him. "Oh, there you are." There was no noticeable anger in her voice, her eyes shone in the dim light and her lips formed a gentle smile. "Did the boys keep you busy longer than expected?"

"Indeed, they did," he sighed, and almost ruined my plan, he thought. He went over to her settee to offer her his hand, the perfect example of a gentleman. "Shall we?" She took his hand and Charles helped her up. "Your hands are cold! Are you sure you are all right? You seemed a bit absent-minded when I came in."

Elsie straightened her coat and fixed her gaze to the worn floorboards. "Nothing to worry about, Charles. Only…" she tilted her head and looked up to him. "… stage fright I believe."

No, she was definitely not angry with him. Relieved he cupped her face with both of his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. "Don't be. I've taken care of everything."

ooooo

"Well, Mrs. Hughes. Have a nice evening." His voice was loud enough to be heard over the clatter of forks and knifes that scratched on the plates in the servant's hall. Loud enough to make everyone believe she took an evening off, alone, with a friend.

"Thank you Mr. Carson, I'm sure it will be a pleasant evening." She walked along the corridor towards the back door but before she opened it she allowed herself one last glance over her shoulder. Had he noticed? Her sitting room had been too dark apparently, or he did not want to comment on her change in appearance in a hurry. The look on his face that greeted her the moment she caught his eyes told her, that he had in fact noticed. A grin, not a smile played around the corners of his lips. Like a young girl Elsie turned around in a swift motion making her coat and her skirt swing before she opened the back door and stepped out into the backyard.

* * *

><p><em>AN2 short, I know... but let's be honest: you can then enjoy the story longer ;) (and the next update will then finally include the walk to the fair!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N it's springtime! All those feelings! All this fluff... This story now officially makes no sense anymore and is probably OOC. But I needed to write something happy for a change at least once. (although it is killing me because it's dripping with fluff)_

_enough said. Have fun reading and when you're still alive at the end OR have managed to read it until the end it would be nice if you'd leave me a review and tell me: OMG stop it now it's sooo ooc I cannot handle it!_

* * *

><p>She waited behind one of the stone pillars next to the main gate that marked the entrance to the premises. The air was still warm and the smell of spring, she had enjoyed earlier, was still perceivable like a faint memory. A long deep breath filled her lungs with so much fresh air that she felt revived and was finally able to relax a bit, control her shaking hands and her breathing. Once more she made sure her hair was still in place. She had decided to double braid her hair at the sides and pin it up to a loose bun at the neck. A style she had worn when she was still a young girl and new in service. When she was promoted to the honorable position of housekeeper a more decent hairstyle was expected of her. But today she did not want to be Mrs. Hughes. Today she was Elsie Hughes.<p>

Patiently she waited for him and let her thoughts wander while she did so. Back to the day they discovered that there was more between them than just a deep and respectful friendship. He had been there for her when the letter had arrived, when her world fell apart, when her last connection with home died – her sister. He had listened to her, comforted her, and shared her memories. A few simple gestures, a hesitant embrace and the touch of his hands, had led to the revelation of their mutual feelings for each other. Something they had known for so long but never found the courage to say out loud.

From afar, she could her someone approaching. The gravel on the path crunched underneath his feet and his footfall was more hurried than usual. He had been looking forward to this day longer than she had and was obviously eager to be alone with her after this stressful day. Elsie suppressed a grin and stepped forth behind the majestic pillar she had hidden behind previously.

He slowed down a bit when he saw her, managed to return to a more decent pace.

"Finally," he said when he reached her.

She tilted her head a bit to the left and looked up to him. "This day has not been the kindest so far, has it?"

"But we made it in the end. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. Usually this simple gesture of friendship would have been impossible inside the house or when they walked to church on Sundays. Whenever other people surrounded them all her restraint was needed to prevent her from accidentally touching his arm or his hand. But now they were alone, finally.

ooooo

They enjoyed the silence for a while, walking next to each other, their arms touching, her head almost leaning on his shoulder. Neither said a word. Having time together alone was all they needed now. Charles only eyed her from time to time when he was sure she did not notice. Her face was so relaxed and she had a smile on her lips. She had changed her hair, and now that he had a closer look he was reminded of their first meeting so many years ago. The moment she had appeared in front of the house, standing next to the main entrance, taking in the grandeur of what was Downton Abbey. She had worn the same hairstyle back then.

"Elsie," Charles whispered to get her attention. He felt how she moved even closer to his side when hearing her name. "I love you." He slowed his step until they eventually stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the path, arm in arm, her head now resting on his shoulder. He could hear her breathing, hear the birds sing somewhere in the treetops, feel the gentle breeze in his hair and on his face and the happiness that flooded through his body. After all these dreadful years of war, the hardships, the losses, the sadness they had endured, he was finally able to enjoy life.

She turned in his arms to stand in front of him. "And I love you, Charles Carson." As always Elsie had to stand on tiptoes to kiss him. He placed both of his hands at her waist to lift her up a bit.

"But we should not remain standing in the middle of the road. What if someone approaches?" he heard her whisper against his lips. The practical housekeeper would always win, no matter what they were doing and where. Charles chuckled and set her down to her feet again, took her hand and led her off the main road towards a trodden path that ran parallel to the street first but later crossed through the small forest.

"Better?" he kissed the back of her hand.

"Much better."

They walked in silence again for a few minutes, listening to the sound of spring around them. He still held her hand and his thumb continuously stroked the back of it. "Your hair looks beautiful today." He had wanted to make this compliment earlier but it never felt right until now that they were near the forest and passing by a large old oak. The road was far behind them and only nature would be their witness. "It's the same style like on the day we first met."

"You remember it then," she fixed her gaze onto the path in front of her and Charles noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

"How could I ever forget?" Again they stopped and this time it was he who bent down to first place a kiss on her forehead and then tilted her chin so that his lips found her mouth for a kiss that they usually shared when they were sure no one else was around. Her hands went up to cup his face and to draw him even closer whereas Charles took a few steps backwards until his back hit the trunk of the old oak. His hands reached for the hatpin to take it out in order to remove her hat.

"What are you doing?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I want to have a closer look at how beautiful you are."

ooooo

She let him take control and had her hat removed carefully. When she looked up again into his face his eyes could not hide his desire. After all these years of constraint something was now seeking its way to the surface, in both of them. This was the first day they were able to spend alone, away from the house, away from all their duties. Elsie was not sure if she was ready for all of this. Her heart told her to stop thinking when her head at the same time tried to force her to consider all the consequences. Though it had been her head that had always won the fight in the last twenty years.

"Charles, are you sure we are not going one step too far?" she heard herself ask in between the kisses they shared. They were outside and no doors could protect them or keep unwanted witnesses out.

His hands wandered up and down her back, gently stroking it, careful and at the same time strong and reassuring. He placed a kiss on her left temple. "When you are feeling uncomfortable we should better stop right now." His voice was soft and gentle and without the disappointment she had expected to hear.

She reached out one last time to kiss him. "Thank you." For a moment she rested her head on his chest. "It's not that I do not want to share this kind of intimacies with you. I have wanted this for years. But I feel a bit exposed." Her head had won again but at least her heart had managed to let itself heard.

"Shall we continue our walk then?" he asked and handed her the hat back with a smile.

"I would love to, Mr. Carson. I've heard that there is a fair in the village and I'd like to see that." she reached out to take his hand, entwined her fingers with his and walked as close to him as possible.

ooooo

Inside his head another plan began to form. One, that he had considered for so many years but never dared to prioritize in the last two months. The happiness they both experienced right now had been so overwhelming and fulfilling that he had shoved this thought aside. Until now.

* * *

><p><em>AN the next ff will definitely be angst again and more in character :) promised._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N first of all: THANKs for all the reviews! You really help me a lot with them! _

_second: Sorry for the delay :(. I was not in the mood for fluff this week. _

_third: Thanks to batwings79 and CrazyMaryT for beta reading this chapter! It was a BIG help!_

_Now: have fun reading :)_

* * *

><p>The short walk through the forest was the loveliest thing she had done for years. She tried to remember the last time she had been so happy but could not think of a moment in her life that could be compared to what she was experiencing today. She was walking hand in hand with a man she had shared so many years of her life with. Being able to do that was more than a dream coming true. It changed her life.<p>

The sun began to set and the shadows they cast grew longer every minute. A cuckoo let out his unmistakable call in the distance and somewhere an owl answered with a deep hoot. They were only walking for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes but it felt as if a completely different world was unfolding around them. She was accustomed to the clatter of forks and knives, pots and pans, the smell of a busy kitchen, dusty rooms and the dim lit corridors inside the large house. How long had it been since she had last enjoyed a walk through the woods? Allowed herself to listen to the wonderful sounds of nature?

"Thank you for making this day so special." She said after they had been silent for several minutes. He squeezed her hand and then brought it to his lips to place the softest of kisses on its back.

"I wish we could do this more often." He answered and looked sideways to meet her gaze and for a second time she noticed the desire in his eyes. Restraint was what they had been practicing for so many years. They perfected it over time and put it to a real test these past two months. She knew what he was thinking of because it was the same she could not get out of her head. But it was impossible. They both knew it would not be right.

"Yes", she whispered in response. "But right now we have to be content with what we've got, haven't we?"

He let go of her hand and brought his arm around her shoulder to draw her closer to his side.

"For now," he whispered close to her ear. "this is all I ever wished for."

ooooo

It was almost sunset when the village came in sight. A red glow on the horizon let the little booths appear somehow mystical against the darkened sky. The smell in the air had changed from the light flowery and earthy scent in the forest to one that smelled of sugary sweets, roasted meat and many other delicious things. She took a deep breath to make herself aware of it and to return to the present. Soon a lot of people would be around them, watching their every move and step. Reluctantly Elsie realized that it was now time to let go of his hand, walk at least half an arm length from him and only address the man at her side as Mr. Carson. She did not want to be Mrs. Hughes tonight, but they had to avoid any suspicion and there was no other solution than behaving like butler and housekeeper right now. She let her hand slip out of his.

"What would you like to do first?" Charles asked and offered her his arm as soon as she had let go of his hand.

He must have noticed the surprised look on her face. "As long as we do not meet anyone we know I thought we could at least do this. Do you mind?"

She did not at all mind, in fact she appreciated it a lot and secretly hoped that they would meet no acquaintances at all tonight. "Not at all Mr. Carson", she answered his question with a promising smile.

"We skipped dinner tonight. You must be famished Mrs. Hughes. Maybe we should look for something nice to eat first?" Her hand slipped through the crook of his elbow and he stroked her hand one last time before they moved on towards the first booths.

ooooo

It had taken all his courage so far to the man he wished to be for Elsie Hughes tonight. First the heated kiss on their way towards the village and now he had offered her his arm. Under normal circumstances he would have been more careful, more restrained but he had played this role far too long. If he wanted to move on in life, he had to let go of all the doubts and fears that had kept him from changing his life in the last twenty years. And he had decided to give it a try today. Especially the last part of his plan which had come to his mind only half an hour ago required all the courage he could muster.

Suddenly he was the one that suffered from stage fright, a bit at least.

He led her to a booth that promised on a large sign to make "The best lamb stew in Yorkshire". Although they had this kind of dish at least once a week he had missed his share of it today.

"How about a bowl of stew, Mrs. Hughes?" he tried to make her name sound less formal than usual, with a hint of mockery in his voice. "I know you probably eat this every week but it cannot hurt to try a different recipe now and then."

She picked up his game and answered with a very serious voice. "That would be lovely, _Mr. Carson."_

He found a free table for two and asked her to wait while he fetched their dinner. When he returned a few minutes later Elsie had removed her gloves and took off her hat. The distraction was perfect because all he could do was look at that beautiful face in front of him, stare at it to say the least, while his portion of stew got cold in front of him.

"Are you not hungry Mr. Carson?" she asked after she had taken a third spoonful. The laughter she had to suppress was clearly audible to him. "I thought you wanted to try something different."

He took his spoon and tasted his lukewarm stew. "Delicious." This was a lie and she knew he pretended. Yorkshire's best stew was cooked by Mrs. Patmore and certainly not at the Downton Abbey Spring Fair. But he was hungry and tried to eat a bit more of it, concentrating on the bowl in front of him now while underneath the table he felt how his leg brushed her knee when Elsie shifted her seat. For a moment he had to close his eyes to avoid looking at her again. He let his leg stay in the same position and so did she.

ooooo

She had been at many fairs before, back in Scotland, accompanied by her sister and later by Joe. Though it had never been that wonderful before. She felt like a young girl all of a sudden, not like a woman in her fifties walking out with a man she knew for almost 20 years. After their rather tasteless stew Charles had suggested to take a stroll along the lined up booths to have a look at what they offered. The games were a lot of fun for the village children and for some of the young couples. But she had already linked arms with Charles and would not try her luck and engage in any of the games. It would not be appropriate for either the butler or the housekeeper of Downton Abbey to do that. She enjoyed the joyful faces all around her, the laughter, the cheerfulness and that he was close to her.

"I don't know about you, Mr. Carson, but I would love to taste a glass of this." They passed by a booth that offered fresh cider and the smell of it had caught her attention and made her realize how thirsty she was.

He let go of her arm to pay for two glasses, handed her one and then put his hand on her lower back to guide her over to a bench in front of the small dance floor. The touch made her tense up for a fraction of a second but then she savored this small gesture. He did not remove his hand until they sat next to each other, a respectable distance apart.

She sipped at her cider. "That feels lovely." And risked a look at him. He was staring at the dancers in front of them, twirling around the dance floor, happy and smiling faces greeted them.

He cleared his throat, and then took a sip from his glass. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me, Elsie." He whispered her name and she could feel her heart flutter.

"I would like to very much. Very much, Charles."

* * *

><p><em>AN Finally they arrived at the fair and soon we will know what else Charles had in mind for his special day. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry for the delay (again ;)). This is the final chapter - after this there will only be a short epilogue. I am not entirely happy with this chapter (as always ;)) because it feels a bit "rushed". Beware of fluff overload ;)_

_As always: they are still not mine, they belong to Mr. Fellowes and ITV but he should really think of a second wedding in series 03._

* * *

><p>The last time she had enjoyed a dance was several years ago at one of the annual servant's balls. She usually was not very fond of dancing at all but at that particular ball he had chosen to ask her for a waltz. It had been the best dance she had ever experienced. He was swift on his feet, elegant in his movements and led her gently across the dance floor. Not once had he stepped on her feet like the young footmen she was used to dance with on these occasions. And he certainly was a much better dancer than his Lordship who knew the most common moves but lacked the ability to improvise. Charles had spun her around when everyone else had stuck to the usual waltz scheme. Since this dance they had never shared another one.<p>

He took her gloved hand in his and stood up so that she had to rise with him. Without turning around he took a few steps backwards towards the dance floor until his legs collided with the wooden platform. She stared into his eyes longer than she had intended to and was sure that the people around them had noticed the glow on her face and the smile on her lips.

They started the slow waltz in the left corner, moving smoothly across the floor, one step after another, one turn following the next. His hand rested a bit too low almost on her bottom while she had decided to put her hand on his waist. Also their bodies should have been further apart but after the second turn she had felt the urge to be closer to him and he had accepted her unambiguous offer.

ooooo

He did not hear the music anymore, all he was listening to was her breathing. Also he did not see the other couples around them. What mattered now were her eyes only. Those wonderful blue eyes he so often got lost in looked up to him, little wrinkles around them indicated that she was smiling. And if he did not know better he could have sworn that her eyes twinkled although this was something that only happened in those very kitschy novels the young housemaids usually read.

In addition to the sight in front of him, he could feel how close her body actually was. Already a while ago they had closed the appropriate gap that was customary between two dancers. Since this was a slow waltz most of the couples around them had probably decided to do that anyway. But for them this was a risk, a move that could lead to some unwanted attention. Charles was surprised how little he cared about this right now.

His feet followed the rhythm of the music all by itself. He was moving across the dance floor with her in his arms at ease. Never has a dance be more lovely, more intoxicating, more distracting than this one. It was only when she softly whispered his name that he realized something was missing.

"Charles," she said a second time. "The music has stopped, shouldn't we stop dancing too?" A bit out of breath but happy and totally satisfied he led her into a corner. He took his hand off her lower back and let go of her hand, but still stood so close next to her that he could feel how she slightly leaned against his shoulder.

They watched the other dancers for a while in silence.

"Do you want us to wait for the next dance?" He asked without looking at her. In response one of Elsie's hands that she had until then held in front of her, reached out to search for his. She gave it a small squeeze.

"Yes, please."

A shiver ran down his spine and their hands entwined, unnoticed by the numerous people around them.

ooooo

"We better stop!" Elsie laughed after he had twirled her around for a third time. She was already feeling dizzy from the third glass of cider they had shared between dances and now everything further away than Charles' face started to get blurry.

He supported her by holding her at her waist and stopped their current dance. They came to rest at the edge of the wooden platform, out of breath and suppressing their laughter.

"Mr. Carson you are a silly man. First you ask a respectable woman for a dance or two, then you intoxicate her with the most delicious cider and as if this was not already enough…" The sudden stern look on his face made her stop her accusation immediately and back off a bit. He must have seen someone they knew. There was no other reason she could think of that would make him tense up within seconds.

"Who is it?" she whispered. She could not risk turning around to stare in the same direction like him.

"Mr. Molesley." His mouth barely moved when he answered her question.

"Of all people." She fumbled around with the buttons of her coat and looked down at her feet to avoid looking at Charles again. It had been the right decision because the next time he heard someone say her name it was Mr. Molesley.

"Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson. How lovely to see you both here." The smile on the valet's face was genuine, so was the surprised look on his face. "Where is everyone else?" He looked around, searched for the rest of the staff.

Charles cleared his throat before he answered. "We decided to have a look at the Fair first. Tomorrow most of the staff will have their evenings off and time to enjoy the Fair." His voice was determined and strong, his usual tone when he gave orders down at Downton Abbey. And it had the desired effect on Mr. Molesley. The man smiled timidly and wished them both a nice evening before he turned around to leave.

"Maybe it would be better when we also leave now. What do you think?" this time he looked at her. The frustration was visible on his face. For a moment she deliberately took the risk to get lost in his eyes one more time before she nodded her head.

"It's dark already and we still have a long way to walk ahead of us." The disappointment she felt was audible in her voice, she was sure of that. This brief encounter had destroyed the wonderful enchanted atmosphere that had been present throughout the evening.

ooooo

Maybe it had not been bad luck to run into Mr. Molesley, he thought. He had enjoyed their dancing more than anything else but at the same time he was impatiently waiting for the right moment to unfold the last part of his plan. Elsie had readjusted her hat, made sure her hair was still in place, left the dance floor and waited for him to follow her now. He could see that her body was tensed up and that she had grabbed her handbag tighter than she usually would. She was disappointed, maybe even angry. Carefully he approached her, made sure he was not standing too close behind her before he spoke.

"Shall we go?" her head turned around to meet his gaze and he could see the sad look upon her face. It hurt to see her like this when one minute before she had smiled the most wonderful smiles he had ever seen on that beautiful lips. "Leave all these hustle and bustle behind and be alone for a while?"

She tried to smile for him and then held out her hand for him to take.

ooooo

Of course she was disappointed and frustrated that they had to leave the Spring Fair in such a hurry and so unexpectedly. But there was no use in staying longer with Mr. Molesley around, feeling watched, restricted, and uneasy. They had to leave sooner or later anyway although she could have danced forever, enjoyed the laughing voices around her, the giggling children behind her and the music until the break of dawn. One last attempt to bring back the intimate atmosphere that had developed between them the more the evening had advanced was to hold out her hand for him. Without hesitation he had taken it and they had begun their walk back home.

Soon the light from the many booths faded, the voices grew faint behind them. Darkness and quietness was all that surrounded them now. He had decided to take the main road back to Downton Abbey, the gravel crunched underneath their feet and she took the liberty of moving closer to him again. He was walking very slow now, unhurried.

"I did not want to disappoint you." His voice was deep and she could feel him speak rather than hear him, with her head resting at his shoulder.

"You did not. It was the right decision, Charles. We had a wonderful evening, we still have a wonderful night." They had to make the most of it now. "I would have loved to dance all night, to be honest."

She heard him chuckle. "You are very talented."

"Do not exaggerate my skills, Charles Carson." With this one comment he had managed to make her forget her disappointment. And with his next movement he made her forget why she had even allowed these feelings to emerge. In a swift motion he had put both hands on her lower back and started to dance with her in his arms in the middle of the main road.

"But you are." His face was so close to hers now that she could not suppress the urge to kiss him. It was inappropriate and more than bold to act like this in such a public space. Still it was late at night, no one else was around and she wanted to feel him again so badly. It was not Mrs. Hughes that kissed Mr. Carson, it was Elsie that tasted the lips of Charles, that let herself get lost in this kiss, that forgot where she was until she had to break the kiss to catch her breath.

"I hope you did not mind." She felt his hand underneath her chin, let him lift it up, and looked into his smiling face. The moon did not shine brightly tonight but it provided enough light to illuminate his eyes and what she saw in them now overwhelmed her.

"This day has been the most wonderful in my life, Elsie. And if I could choose which moments of my life I would like to experience again, it would include this very moment." Suddenly she felt how both of his hands held her left hand. But she did not hear the words he said to her. His lips were moving, his eyes had a questioning yet loving look in them, and somewhere from deep within her a voice answered "yes" which was not hers. Or was it? She could not tell.

"Elsie?" he sounded nervous and a bit alarmed. "Will you?"

She awoke from her state of shock she had apparently been in. "Yes, of course. For the rest of my life. Always." The words suddenly stumbled out of her mouth. "Yes, Charles Carson, I will marry you." And the kiss they shared then was more intoxicating than all the cider in the world.

* * *

><p><em>AN and you will get a short Epilogue too :) to give this thing a real ending. Sorry for any mistakes and weird choices of word. I did not proof read it._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N WOW! your reviews have been amazing and everytime I received a new one I was like "stop it! please! This story does not deserve them!" :D_

_Here comes the epilogue. I think this is still a T :) Enjoy reading. (I've never gone this far before...)_

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

They were alone, finally. He closed the door behind them carefully, turned the key inside the lock, made sure no one would disturb them tonight. There she was, standing in the middle of the room in the darkness, looking at him, smiling, her silhouette accentuated by the moonlight that shone outside their windows.

It had been a very long day for both of them. First the church service in the morning, then the reception in one of the smaller dining rooms at Downton Abbey. Family and the few friends they had, all of the other servants, had gathered to celebrate this happy event. It had been marvelous, exciting and unexpected. They were just servants after all, not family members. When he had asked her to marry him it had been from deep within his heart. Possible consequences of his proposal he had repressed that night, had not even considered them. What might have happened if Lord Grantham had denied them to get married, to stay in service, to continue working at the estate? He did not want to think of it and he banned this thought completely from his mind. What mattered was her, only her, their future. And now it began. In this very room and in this very night.

"You look beautiful", he whispered and stepped closer to where she stood. She wore a cream coloured blouse and a dark blue skirt, not a wedding dress. Although she had had a hard time convincing Anna and especially Daisy that she would not need one, not at her age. Both had tried to talk her into buying a new dress for her special day. But his Elsie, his wife, had been stubborn as always, strong willed, and persistent.

His wife. He repeated this phrase over and over again in his head while at the same time taking one step after another, carefully, slowly, almost hesistantly, until he stood right in front of her. "My beautiful wife." It sounded right and perfect to him. Her smile widened and her hands reached out to cup his face and draw him close for the long awaited kiss. He felt how her lips parted and granted him entrance to explore her mouth almost immediately. But they weren't in a hurry. Instead they took their time, savouring every moment, slowly moving forward towards the double bed. She clung to his neck, he had his arms around her waist to steady her, still kissing this wonderful lips until he had to break apart to catch his breath.

"This is not a dream, isn't it?" Elsie whispered against his lips. "The day has been real."

"It has, my love." He kissed the tip of her nose, her eyebrows, her forehead, buried his face in her hair. She had asked Anna to braid it in the same way she had it done on the day she had arrived at Downton. And Charles felt a bit guilty when he slowly started to take the various pins out.

ooooo

Elsie buried her head on his shoulder and let him do whatever he wanted. This was their night and she did not want to go through it in a hurry. Every second she wanted to remember later, to recall over and over again whenever she felt the need for it. His hands moved carefully through her hair and she felt how the braids loosened, fell upon her shoulders. In return she had moved her hands to the front of his shirt and tried to unbutton the waistcoat without looking at it.

"What are you doing?" he took a step backwards to be able to look at her. Elsie met his gaze but let her fingers continue her work until the waistcoat was open.

"It will be more comfortable when we do not wear all this layers of clothing." The fact that they were in their own bedroom at the far end of the bachelor's corridor had its effect on her. No one would hear them, no one would disturb them. They were far away from all the other servants. Her hands slid underneath his now open waistcoat to get it off his shoulders.

Charles let it slid down onto the floor and before he had a chance to pick it up, Elsie started to undo the next button border on front of his shirt. She looked up into his eyes when she was halfway through and was rewarded with another deep kiss, making her forget what she had just done.

Suddenly it was him, who opened one button after another of her blouse. "Be careful, I would like to wear it again," she grinned, kissing the tips of his fingers, this time making him forget about his task, giving her the chance to continue what she had started.

ooooo

Their game went on until Elsie wore nothing more than her white, silken shift. Her skirt, blouse and corset lay somewhere on the ground around her, forgotten about. The man, her husband, in front of her was the most important thing at that moment. Charles still wore his black trousers and was about to take off his shoes when Elsie decided to take the next move. She sat down on the corner of their new bed, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Will you join me?" it was not really a question. She knew that he would and it took only a second for him to sit down next to her, cupping her face and kissing her more hungrily than ever before. She fell onto the bed, taking him with her, rolling around so that she lay on top of him. Feeling his body underneath hers was an overwhelming sensation. Even though they still wore some of their clothes, she could feel his need now.

With a dull sound one of his shoes fell off the bed, then the other one. Elsie took this as a sign to let her hands wander down to the waistband of his trousers. "May I?" he simply nodded, biting his lip.

ooooo

Her skin was so soft underneath his hands and he could not stop exploring it. With his hands, his lips, his feet. He needed to touch her although he was almost falling asleep after the third time they had made love tonight.

"I will never let you go." He mumbled sleepily while his fingers ghosted over her bare breast underneath the covers. "Never."

Elsie tried to keep her eyes open, rested her head on his bare chest, felt how his chest rose and fell. His heartbeat resounded in her ear. "I will never leave you." She placed a kiss on his chin before she drifted off into an exhausted but happy sleep. Her husband next to her, encircling her body with his strong arms, drawing her close, making her feel safe and warm. They were one now. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

_Tired, I go to sleep now. Without a Charles next to me... :(_**  
><strong>


End file.
